Finding the One
by Your sweetest dream
Summary: Claire is getting older and Quil begins to realize he is in love with her. But what happens when Claire sinks into a depression, will Quil's love and care be enough to pull her out and save her before it is too late. Not all angst, cute fluffy moments!
1. Birthday

**Oh wow, it's been forever since I've written for fanfiction... the year has been crazy and busy, but now that it's wrapping up, I think I would love to keep writing, so hopefully some of my readers have stuck with me and would be interested in reading my Quil-Claire story (I've switched to the werewolf side, I hate to disappoint any Vamp lovers, don't worry I still love them too, I'm just more well-rounded)**

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight… but I sure wish I did!!**

**This whole chapter is in Claire's POV, let me know if you want me to switch POV's throughout the story, or just stick with **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preface:

Staring out the window, I saw the flowers on the tree, reminding me of new growth, new life. I wished I had that option. I wondered how you could start again without actually being reborn. I had tried to convince my parents to let me transfer schools, but they would not let me. I sighed as I tore my eyes away from the flowers I envied.

5 Years Before

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear claaairreee, happy birthday to you" I opened my eyes to see the source of the deep voice singing to me.

"Quil!!!"

"Happy 11th Birthday hon, do you feel older?"

"Um, no?"

"Well, stand up then."

I stood up, wondering what my bestest friend ever was doing. He examined me, walking around me a few times.

"I have decided, you definitely look older, I believe I can officially call you an eleven year old."

"Yay! Do I really look older Quil?"

"Everyday you look older, Claire-bear."

"Quil! How many times do I have to tell you. I am eleven now, I am too old to be called Claire-bear."

He started making a really sad pouty face, oh no, this is what I can't handle, when he makes that face, his eyes really look like a puppy's.

"Hey Quil, I think you would make a good dog." I felt quite proud of myself, Quil had been teaching me to come up with good teasing comments, he felt it was one of the most important survival tips for life.

Normally he would have congratulated me, but instead he stood completely still.

"Um, Quil?" He seemed to shake out of his stupor.

"Why do you think I would make a good dog?" he whispered.

"Quil, I was kidding, seriously, what's gotten into you, are you suddenly going to start taking me completely seriously now that I'm eleven?"

He started laughing and rolled his eyes, even though I thought there was a slight edge to his laughter.

"Of course not Claire, now what do you want to do today, since it is your special day?"

In reality, it would not have mattered if it was my birthday. Quil would always do whatever I wanted to, no matter whether it was my birthday or not. Once when I was nine, I asked him why he hung out with me, and he told me I was his favorite person in the world and although it was hard to explain, he could promise that he would always be there for me.

"Um, can we go to the beach?"

"Your wish is my command." Quil did a playful bow and then he opened up his arms and I ran towards him where he scooped me up in his arms. We had been doing this ever since I was really little. It kind of surprised me that he could still lift me up as if I weighed forty pounds.

He carried me down the stairs and I saw the rest of my family. A chorus of happy birthdays rang out as we had the annual tradition of doughnuts for breakfast. Doughnuts with scrambled eggs was my favorite breakfast in the whole entire world.

I ate one doughnut and a small amount of eggs and watched in wonder as Quil managed to stuff down about five doughnuts and almost the entire tray of eggs. Thankfully, my family was used to how Quil ate, so we always had enough food to feed an army. It was probably a good thing my family was well off, or Quil could quite possibly have eaten us out of house and home.

After eating, I changed into my swimsuit and Quil and I headed off to First Beach. It was one of the few sunny days in Forks, Quil said it was because he spent the whole night praying for good weather for me. I started wondering if he really did, sometimes Quil could be a little strange.

Quil was also very protective, he made me put on a ton of sunscreen. I started rubbing it on and he would watch and have sunscreen in his hand, if he felt I missed a spot, he would put a huge glob on it and then rub it in. I wondered if I had ever been sun burnt in my life. I was sure I had, but I knew it was never when I was with Quil.

After our sunscreen routine, we just lay on our towels for a while, talking about the end of school and what I was hoping for as I entered sixth grade. I was really excited, I was about to enter middle school, I would be changing classes, and my whole life seemed like it was about to begin. And the best part about it all was that I knew no matter what happened, Quil would be there for me.

"Quil, what was middle school like for you?"

"Oh you know, the usual. It was fun, I don't remember all the details."

"Did you have a girlfriend?" I had been wondering about the whole dating concept, I had heard that people started dating in junior high, but I wasn't sure if that was rumor or true.

Quil colored a bit, "I did have one, for about two days, but then it ended, it was all really dumb, I would suggest waiting until you are 18 until you date."

"Is that what you did Quil?"

"Um, not exactly, but that is what you should do, just trust me."

"Well, okay, but Quil, are you dating anyone right now?"

"Nope, I'm single."

"Why aren't you dating anyone? I would think a lot of girls would want to date you."

"Well, let's just say I'm not interested right now… you are the girl in my life right now"

"You're the only guy in my life too, so now let's go in the water!!!"

Quil picked me up and ran into the water, he jumped in with me in his arms. I started splashing him and our water fight started.

I didn't think I could ever be happier than where I was, laughing with Quil, my protector, my friend.

Little did I know, that everything would change.

**Okay, so it's a little short to start off, but I just wanted this as a starting chapter, it will get better as I go on and Claire gets older, then their attraction begins and Claire goes through some hard times.**

**I would love to get your feedback on this story!! Please review and I'll try and update as soon as I can. I have finals right now (and I just got my license yesterday, on my birthday… FREEDOM!!), so this is my form of procrastination!**


	2. Junior High Years

**Hey everyone!! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed!! It's always so encouraging and fun to get reviews and see what people thought of the story.**

**Once again, Stephenie Meyers owns all these characters, I just love expanding on the two that don't get nearly enough attention.**

**Read on, and please review, I love hearing from you all!**

**And again, for now, everything is in Claire's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I was bouncing in the seat of my parent's car, I was really going to be in middle school. I was officially a sixth grader. I was pretty excited, especially after Quil had calmed me when I was so nervous about an eighth grader throwing me in a trash can, he assured me that was all Hollywood and would not happen to me.

As I entered the school, I gaped around me. It was so obvious who the eighth graders were, they looked so old. They obviously looked a lot younger than Quil, but still, compared to me and the boys in my grade, they looked monstrous.

I was nervous about opening my locker, but I got it on the first try. I pulled out the small amount of books that I had, I knew I would receive more throughout the day. I walked into my first period math class.

As I sat down, a girl looked over.

"Hi, my name's Liz, what's your name?"

"Claire, hi"

"So, you're in sixth grade too, right? I'm pretty sure they don't mix grades in our classes. Can you believe we're switching classes this year?? I'm so excited!! I've heard middle school is supposed to be amazing! Plus, then the boys all start noticing you and it's supposed to be so great!"

Wow, she seemed really enthusiastic, but she was also pretty bubbly, I was wondering if I had possibly just made my first friend.

"Ya, I know, I can't wait."

Just then the teacher entered the class and I sat down and began my career as a middle school student.

----------------- 2 Years Later -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz and I walked down the hall, feeling very confident now that we were the top classmen. We had waited since that first day in sixth to be in this position, we were the eighth graders.

Liz suddenly spotted Tom, they had started dating over the summer. She ran into his arms and kissed him passionately. The hall monitor saw her and scolded them both, Liz and Tom just held hands and promised "to never do it again." I knew better, they just wouldn't do it in front of that hall monitor again.

I actually felt rather jealous around Liz and Tom, not that I loved Tom or anything. It was just that they seemed so great together, and now that they were together, I was left out and sometimes felt like a third wheel.

I had spent most of the summer with Quil. I would tell him about Liz and Tom and he would tell me that while they might be perfect for each other, they should have waited. I always wondered what it was with him and dating, he was extremely protective of me. I shuddered to think what he would do if I started dating someone he did not approve of.

Over the summer, I began to think of Quil differently. I knew it was stupid as he was so much older than me, but I started to notice him in different ways. One day we were at the beach and just goofing around and enjoying summer like we always would. We were splashing water at each other and laughing, and suddenly I had the desire to kiss him. I had no idea where that came from, I had never thought of Quil in _that _way before.

I had ignored my desire then, thank goodness, I wouldn't want to make everything really awkward between us, but I couldn't shake the feelings I had begun to have for him. I had always loved Quil, he was my brother and my best friend. But recently, I started to think I might love him in a different way as well. Whenever I saw Tom and Liz I would think of Quil and wish there were some way we could have that. I knew it could never be though.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as the warning bell rang. I waved to Tom and Liz as they escaped their scolding. I grabbed my books out of my locker and went to class.

The bad thing about being in eighth grade was that I had done it all before, classes were not very interesting and I knew what to expect. I wanted something new and different, I was looking forward to high school.

Finally, the dreary day at school was over and Liz, Tom, and I went downtown to grab some ice cream to celebrate our survival of the first day. We entered Cold Stone and saw some high school students. One guy in particular caught my attention. He had shaggy blond hair and stunning green eyes. Our eyes connected and I felt my heart catch. I blushed and got in line behind Liz and Tom.

The guy stood up and came over to me, I was sure everyone in the store could hear my heart bounding out of my chest.

"Hey, my name's Kiz, what's yours?"

"Claire."

We smiled at each other.

"So Claire, are you a freshman?" I blushed, I loved it when people thought I was older than I was. I almost lied and told him I was, but then I thought he might ask what school I went to and I wouldn't be able to back up my claim.

"No, I'm in eighth grade."

"Wow, you look old for your age, you could easily pass off as sixteen," he glanced appreciatively up and down my body. I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze, but at the same time liked it. This was the way I wished Quil would look at me.

"How old are you Kiz?"

"I'm a junior." Oh my gosh, I seriously am talking to an upperclassmen in high school, why isn't he walking away now that he knows I am only in junior high?? We talked for a while longer and once I got my ice cream I said goodbye and left.

"What was that Claire?!?" Liz nearly shouted, I could see her eyes glowing with excitement over the boy I had just talked to.

"Nothing, we were just talking."

"Yeah, sure you were. You were flirting, and you know it!"

"Was not!"

"Don't even try and argue Claire, you know where your heart lies." As she said that, my mind skipped to Quil. I did know where my heart lay, but if I could never access that, would it be bad to enter relationships with only a part of my heart involved?

Just then, Quil pulled up in his truck and I hopped in. As soon as I looked into his eyes, all thoughts of Kiz or any other guy flew from my mind. My heart truly belonged to Quil, and that made me wonder about the connection I felt with him, and the pain I would experience if it was ever broken.

Quil questioned me about my day and I told him everything, except for the small Kiz part. I decided Quil might overreact just a tad if I told him that, so I figured for our safety while we were driving, I would just omit that part.

We headed down to First Beach, as was our tradition on the first day of school. It was rare to ever have homework the first day, everyone just had to get signatures on papers and make sure they had all their school supplies.

As we sat on the beach in silence, the sun started to set. I looked over at Quil and saw him staring at me. I was all too aware that he was shirtless and still a little wet from when we swam. I felt awe for him sweep over me and I suddenly was not in control of my words… or my actions.

"Quil, why do you hang out with me?"

"Cause you're my best friend in the world and I love spending time with you." What a wonderful answer, the way his lips moved and formed words, it made me melt.

I realized I was leaning forward and I whispered, "you're my best friend too, I love hanging out with you." And then I kissed him. His lips felt perfect moving with mine, for the one second that it lasted it was pure heaven, but then Quil pulled away.

"Claire, what the heck was that?!?"

"I'm sorry, I- I- I just wasn't thinking." I could feel my confidence slipping, and I was trying my very hardest not to cry about the blatant rejection.

"Claire, I'm sorry, but we can't do that, we're great friends and I love that, but you're a lot younger than me. I'm sorry sweetie."

"Just save it, I don't want to hear it." I didn't want him to see me cry, I didn't want him to see how much it hurt that he had turned me down. He couldn't see my heart break, but I didn't want him to see my break down as it did.

So, I turned and ran.

**Hey, so I hope you liked it. We're starting to get to the good stuff, the next chapter will get more into the plot. I won't be able to update for a little over a week because I am out of school tomorrow (hallelujah) and then I'm off to a lake where I will have no computer access. So please leave me reviews, then I will try to get an update on as soon as I get back (maybe I'll even handwrite it during my vacation if you're really great). **

**Please review! All your comments are much appreciated and it makes me inspired to write!!**


	3. Shopping

**Hello!!! I'm back :) So, basically my trip to the lake was a disaster. I got the flu and then the rest of my family got it. I lost four pounds, which is the only good thing out of it all (it makes sense though because I couldn't eat anything for 3 days, and then I had to eat crackers and soup for a few days after that…ick). But, I'm back and finally healthy. **

**Stephenie Meyers owns all wolves, and Claire, the wolf-lover (even if she doesn't completely know everything yet). The rest belong to me… Yes!!**

_Last time_

"_Claire, I'm sorry, but we can't do that, we're great friends and I love that, but you're a lot younger than me. I'm sorry sweetie."_

"_Just save it, I don't want to hear it." I didn't want him to see me cry, I didn't want him to see how much it hurt that he had turned me down. He couldn't see my heart break, but I didn't want him to see my break down as it did. _

_So, I turned and ran._

It had been a month, I had not seen or talked with Quil. I had started hallucinating and I couldn't sleep. I would lie in my bed for hours and I could swear I would hear howling. Sometimes when I looked out my window, I thought I could see the outline of a wolf. Like I said, I was going crazy.

After a whole month, I realized I could not do it anymore. I needed Quil, my grades were starting to suffer and I couldn't manage with so little sleep. I picked up the phone and listened to it ring until it went to the answering machine.

I sighed as I heard Quil's voice over the machine. "Hey, you've reached Quil's phone, and since I'm obviously not answering the phone now, you know what to do."

"Um, hey Quil, it's Claire. Um… I just wanted to apologize for staying away from you for so long. I'd love to see you again. So, ya, call me back, if you want to. I've missed you. Well, bye."

Oh gosh. I could not believe I had left that message, it sounded so dumb, what was I thinking?? I sounded just like the young kid he obviously thought I was. Whatever, I was over him, I would no longer be interested in him in that way, I had to convince myself to be perfectly content with him being my best friend. He was the greatest guy in the world, friendship wouldn't be that bad. I would just have to start noticing the guys that were closer to my age, even if they did seem slightly immature, but that could just be compared with Quil.

I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked over and opened it to see Quil standing there.

"Claire, before you say anything, I just wanted to tell you I'm really sorry and I shouldn't have gotten mad. I can't survive without you, please be my friend again? Please, I'll beg if I have to."

I stood there in shock. "Um, have you checked your message machine?"

"No, I haven't been able to talk to anyone because I've been missing you too much."

"Oh, well, I pretty much just left a message for you saying the same thing."

"Oh, well then, I guess I don't have to beg?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I couldn't help my smile as it grew to cover my face. As I ran into his embrace, I pushed any feelings I might have developed towards him away, I didn't want to compromise our friendship.

Time passed as it always had. I went to school, saw Quil after, and tried to get enough sleep.

After school one day, Liz asked me if I'd go to the mall with her.

"Sure but doesn't Tom want to go?" Liz blushed a bit.

"Tom actually has to go to a family thing." I understood, she would have gone with him, I was the fill-in. Although it was sad, I couldn't be mad at Liz, she and Tom were perfect together. If I had a guy like that in my life, I wouldn't want to be away from him either.

We agreed to meet after school by my locker. I called Quil to make sure he'd be able to drive us.

The final bell rang and I met Liz as we both walked over to Quil's car.

"Hey Quil."

"Hey girls, how was school?"

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"So pretty much, extremely boring?"

"Ya," Liz and I began talking about all the school gossip as Quil listened and commented. I still didn't understand how he could stand to be around us and listen to all our little school dilemmas. Why wasn't he bored out of his mind?

Quil dropped us off at the mall, after we convinced him that he should not be our personal bodyguard and we started walking through the mall. We shopped in Forever 21 and American Eagle and then we decided to stop in Abercrombie and Fitch. I started looking around, but accidentally went the wrong way and ended up on the mens' side. I was about to go back over to the girls' side when someone called my name. I turned around.

"Kiz?" I remembered the junior from the local high school that I had met about two months before.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So, what's up?"

"Not much, what about you?"

"I just finished working."

"You work here?"

"Ya, kinda." I acted as if I knew what he was talking about, but in reality, I had no idea what he was saying. Suddenly, I saw a picture behind him and realized they looked really similar.

"Wait, do you model here?"

"Ya, I just finished the spring shots, you know we have to shoot a few months beforehand?"

"Ya, I've heard." I was really thinking, 'are you serious?!? I'm talking to an actual model!! All of my dreams are coming true!'

"You know Claire, I don't want to scare you off or anything, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You really made an impression on me. So, I was wondering, would you like to go out to dinner Saturday night?"

I stood there for a minute trying to process that this guy seriously just asked me to dinner.

"So, would this be like a date?"

"Well, I would like it to be, but if you want to move slower, we can go out as friends for a bit."

Oh, he was so sweet, "I'd like it to be a date, if that's alright."

"That's more than alright, it's perfect." I gave Kiz my address and we worked out the details for Saturday night. It was Thursday afternoon, so I had two days.

I went back to find Liz and I told her what happened. She started squealing, "Oh my gosh Claire, that's amazing! He's so cute! You to will be great together!" We walked out to Quil and when he saw our excited faces, he asked what had happened. Liz and I told him about my date with Kiz. We were both excited, but when I looked at Quil, his face had darkened and he looked scarier than I had ever seen him.

"How old is this boy?"

"Well, he's a junior, so about 16," I said quietly, I knew Quil would not be happy about that.

"You are planning on dating a 16 year old that you barely know?! How do you know he will treat you well?" Quil's voice had risen in volume.

"Quil, I have talked to him a few times and he seems like a perfectly nice guy. Plus, it's only one date, nothing's going to happen."

We had reached Liz's house and I waved goodbye as she got out of the car. I looked back to Quil and realized he had started shaking, he looked furious.

"Quil! Calm down! Nothing bad is going to happen! Sheesh, after our conversation at the beach you would think you'd be happy for me!" I instantly blushed; Quil and I always avoided talking about what had happened at the beach.

"Claire, I just want what is best for you, don't you understand that?"

"Of course Quil, but don't you see? This is what I want, and I would really like your support through it, I'd also love it if you were happy for me."

Quil seemed to have calmed down as I talked with him. "Alright Claire, I'm going to try, on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"You have to be careful and be honest with me, and tomorrow you have to talk with me and together we're going to se boundaries as to how far you're willing to go with this boy. You'll have to promise me to stick to those boundaries and break up with him if he tries to force you to break the boundaries."

"Okay Quil, that sounds reasonable."

After he had dropped me off at my house and I was alone in my room did it fully dawn on me. I had just agreed to have a sex talk with Quil.

**dun dun dun…. what will happen next? I want to thank you all for the reviews and for being patient for this chapter. A lot has happened recently and it's kinda crazy (but I'm loving it all). I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Please please please review, I always love hearing from my readers!!**


	4. Sex Talk

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. This chapter was really fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. I actually handwrote it, and I was writing in this notebook I have, and it took up 21 pages, crazy!! It seems shorter on the computer.**

**I don't own Quil or Claire, sadly enough… they belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last time_

_After he had dropped me off at my house and I was alone in my room did it fully dawn on me. I had just agreed to have a sex talk with Quil._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School seemed to fly by on Friday. I was dreading my talk with Quil. It was bound to be one of the most embarrassing and awkward moments of my life.

"Claire, snap out of it! What's up with you today? You're all twitchy," Liz was glancing at me curiously.

"Oh, you know, just kind of nervous for this afternoon with Quil."

"Oh, your sex talk?" At this point she started giggling which led into one of her laugh attacks. For some reason, Quil's decision for me to form my boundaries cracked Liz up.

"I'm glad my awkward moments are so entertaining for you," I said sarcastically. Liz just rolled her eyes at my crankiness, she knew I was just in one of my moods because of my nervousness.

At the end of school, I slowly gathered my books together and walked out to meet Quil.

"Hey Claire,"

"Hey," I was turning red just looking at him, I could not wait for this day to end.

"Claire, clam down, our conversation won't be that bad. And if it makes you feel any better, I have been nervous about it too."

I glanced at him, "Ok, fine, I guess it might be okay."

"I thought we would go to the beach, if you don't mind?"

"That's fine." I sat quietly in the truck as we passed the familiar scenery leading towards the beach.

We arrived at First Beach and went onto the beach. I was in jeans and pulled on my sweatshirt to protect myself from the ocean chill. I glanced over at Quil and noticed he only had on shorts and a T-shirt.

"Aren't you freezing?"

"No, the cold doesn't bother me. I have a naturally high temperature," he smiled as if at an inside joke.

We walked out a way and then Quil laid a blanket down and pulled out some food. We both ate quietly for a few minutes before Quil started talking.

"Okay Claire, I want to talk about this Kiz guy with you. Since he's 16, there's a good chance he has more experience than you and I want you to be prepared for any of his advances," Quil had started blushing a bit as he gave me his speech, but I could see he was doing everything to protect me, so I could not be mad at him too much for the awkward situation.

"Kiz seems like a pretty nice guy, so I doubt he will try anything on me."

"I hope you're right Claire, but just in case, I want you to be prepared."

"Okay, well how should we start?"

"How about I give you my suggestions for how far you should go and we can alter them if necessary. Then, I can help you come up with responses to his advancements."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"I was thinking you and Kiz should explore a mental and emotional relationship and keep the physical aspect to a minimum. I'm thinking you should date a year before you hold hands. I would suggest no kissing, personally, I think you should save your first kiss for the man you're going to marry. What else? Pretty much no touching, obviously no sex, and if he feels he must touch you, this is the only area he can touch," he motioned to a one inch square on my upper back.

I stared at Quil in shock and then I started laughing.

"Quil, I never knew you were such a prude!"

"What? I'm just suggesting a safe way to form a healthy relationship!"

"Quil, if I followed those rules, **you **would be touching me more than my boyfriend!"

Quil muttered something that sounded like "exactly," but I could not really tell.

"Quil, that's just crazy! Are you going to help me make up reasonable boundaries or should I just leave and go into this 'completely unprepared'?"

"Fine, what did you have in mind little miss brilliant?"

"Well, I think you do have a point with taking it slow so that we can forge a strong relationship, but I have no aversion to holding hands. After a little while, if our relationship progresses, I wouldn't mind kissing a bit."

Quil looked at me, "Claire! You're considering giving away your first kiss to that player?"

"Quil! That 'player' is my date, and yes, I am, I've heard that's what you do when you date." I didn't mention that my first kiss was technically with Quil, even if he didn't respond the way I wanted.

"I still think you should wait."

"Oh come on Quil, you can't tell me that you haven't kissed anyone."

"That's different."

"I don't see how. If you're so interested in discussing my love life, I think you should share yours as well."

"I think that's a conversation for another day. I want to help you lay down the rules for kissing. You know there are many different types of kisses."

"Why don't you explain these, just to make sure we're on the same page," I had to admit, I was enjoying watching Quil squirm.

"Well, you see, there's a quick peck, where the lips touch quickly. It's a sign of affection and is sweet, but not something that will get you all hot and bothered. I would suggest that you and Kiz stick to this type of kissing. I would make sure kisses don't last more than three seconds. After that there is the make out stage. This is a kiss that will last longer and is usually more intense, don't go there Claire. Lots of times, that type of kissing will involve French kissing, where tongues are involved. Some diseases can be spread through this, so just don't go there."

I sat, shocked for a minute by all the information.

"Okay, I guess that works."

"So, you'll keep the kisses to less than three seconds?"

"Of course Quil, maybe I won't even focus on the kiss. I'll just be counting in my head," I responded sarcastically, even though secretly, I was planning on sticking to his advice.

"Oh, and Claire, make sure he doesn't touch, you know, your private areas." I blushed profusely.

"Don't worry Quil, he won't."

"Okay, I guess I will help you with responses to his advancements," he continued, "if you're kissing and have reached the three second point, you can just pull away and that should work, if he goes in for more, just explain you're not ready for that yet. If he tries to touch you somewhere he shouldn't, move his hand with your own and tell him you don't want that. If he tries to convince you that he loves you so much and that's why he wants to go farther, just tell him that if he loved you, he would want to go along with your desires and would wait until you were ready. If he ever tells you that it is hurting him to wait, don't believe him, that's the oldest trick in the book, it's not really that bad, he just has no self-control."

"Wow, that's a lot of information, how do you know all of this?"

"Personal experience and from friends."

"Do you think we could practice? I mean, you could pretend to be Kiz and I'll be me. You can say some common lines and I'll respond."

"Sure, why not?"

We sat up and scooted closer to each other.

Quil started talking, "Okay, so pretend we just kissed and I am trying to convince you to go farther," Quil leaned towards me and I could smell hi wonderful, woodsy scent as he whispered, "Claire, babe, you know I wouldn't want you so bad if I didn't love you so much. Pleas hon, it hurts to be away from you. I need you."

I sat there momentarily stunned. The fact that it was Quil whispering those sexy lines in my ear made it much more attractive. All my responses were dying in my throat as I felt myself grow warm.

"Claire?" Quil was using his normal voice, "um, Claire, you're supposed to respond."

I snapped myself out of it, "if you really loved me, you would respect me and understand that I want to go slower. Do you love me enough to wait for me?"

I looked up as Quil whispered what sounded like "most definitely" and then a smile broke out on his face as he applauded me.

"Well, look who's a fast learner. That was great Claire! I'm so proud of you!"

We hugged and I tried to remember that I liked Kiz and was over Quil and desperately tried to repress the memory of Quil's warm breath brushing my ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Liz came over to my house around four. She had a date with Tom, so we were getting ready together. I blow dried by hair, straightened it, and then curled small pieces. I put on more makeup than normal, I wanted to look older. I gave my eyes a smoky look. I then pulled on a light blue dress. It was the middle of October, but I figured it would be warm enough. I wasn't sure whether the date would be formal or not, so I put informal flats and fancy heels by the door. They both went with my dress, so once I saw what Kiz was wearing, I would slip into one of them.

7:00 approached. At 6:30, Quil came over; he wanted to check Kiz out. I had the slight suspicion that he wo9uld be memorizing his face so that he could "defend my honor" should anything happen.

At 7:00, I saw Kiz's car pull into the driveway. I checked out his outfit through the window. It looked reasonably formal; he was in black slacks with a blue button-up shirt. I slipped on the heels and went towards the door as I heard him knock.

Quil got there first.

"Hi, I'm Kiz, is Claire here?"

"Nope, I think you have the wrong house." I watched Kiz's face turn confused.

"Quil! Kiz, I'm right here, ignore this guy." I punched Quil on the shoulder, it hurt my hand.

"So, you ready to go?" Kiz was looking at me.

"Sure!" I walked over to his car. I was used to Quil opening the door for me, but Kiz just got in the driver's side. I got in the car on my own.

"Claire, you look really good tonight, extremely hot." **(Pic of Claire's dress on my profile)**

I blushed, 'Thanks, you look great too."

We drove to a restaurant in town called La Marcha. It was a semi-formal restaurant. I looked at all the food and was shocked by the prices. Kiz must have seen my face.

"Claire, order anything you want. Money's not an issue, what with my modeling job and my parents."

"Okay, if you insist."

I still ordered one of the cheaper items on the menu. I was kind of surprised when Kiz ordered steak and lobster, the most expensive item on the menu. I figured it was not a big deal, since he was paying.

We ate and talked about everything. He told me about high school, sports, his family, his friends, and some other stuff. After paying the bill, we waked outside and Kiz led me to a park nearby. It was dark, but there were little lights that lit up the pathway. We sat on a bench in the park.

"Claire, I really like you. I want to be able to go on more dates with you. Will you officially be my girlfriend?"

I smiled, until a vision of Quil popped in my head. I shook it out, "Yes."

Kiz leaned in and our lips touched, I notice the electricity that I felt with Quil wasn't there, but it was still pleasant. I pulled back after three seconds.

Kiz smiled at me as we stared at each other, "that was a perfect first kiss." I wasn't sure if I agreed, but I pretended to.

**What did you all think? The talk Claire has with Quil is kind of based on all my dad's rules (I seriously get the sex talk like every week,) his latest rule is that guys are only allowed touch this one inch area on my back, it's crazy, old teachers have broken that rule (it sounds creepy, but seriously!).**

**Please review, and spread the word about this story if you like it. This story has a much smaller following than any of my past stories. **


	5. partay

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I was going to update, but then I got an interview for a job, and I had to audition and write a song and everything, so that took a while. The interview's over, I had it a few days ago, but I didn't get the job (boo hoo, but about 30 people interviewed for two spots, so I wasn't really expecting the job). I also have an exchange student from Spain staying at my house, so that takes up most of my time. It's all been craziness! Hope all my fellow Americans enjoyed 4****th**** of July! **

**Thanks for the reviews, all wolves and Claire belong to Stephenie Meyers**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

_Kiz leaned in and our lips touched, I notice the electricity that I felt with Quil wasn't there, but it was still pleasant. I pulled back after three seconds. _

_Kiz smiled at me as we stared at each other, "that was a perfect first kiss." I wasn't sure if I agreed, but I pretended to._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiz and I had been dating for two weeks. We were progressing in our relationship and I really liked him. We were supposed to go on another date. He said it was a birthday party for a friend and he wanted to show off his girlfriend.

I agreed to go and I thought it would be good to meet Kiz's friends. I was getting ready, I wasn't really sure what we were doing at the party, so I didn't know what to wear.

I ended up putting on a cute floral dress that I got the time I went shopping with Liz **(see profile pic)**.

I admired myself in the mirror and decided it looked good. I went downstairs where I ran into Quil who seemed to always stay at my house while I was on a date. True to my word, I would always tell him everything that happened on the date. I remembered our conversation after my first date.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I walked into the room after kissing Kiz goodbye, and smacked straight into a hard wall of flesh._

"_Claire, did I hear you kiss Kiz?" his voice was quiet, not angry, more disappointed, but even that was difficult to decipher._

"_I kept it under three seconds."_

"_Well, I guess that was our rule, but I was really hoping you would wait before kissing."_

"_I know Quil, but things happened fast." After, I told him everything that happened on the date and he made me promise to still keep kisses under three seconds. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I looked up at Quil who seemed to be evaluating my outfit.

"Claire, that dress shows skin, are you sure you should wear it?"

"Are you kidding me? My arms, neck, face, legs, and only slight parts of my back and chest are showing, do you want me to wear a snowsuit?"

"That might be preferable."

"Honestly Quil, be reasonable."

"Fine, I just don't want this Kiz-guy to get any ideas."

I put my hand on Quil's arm, "Quil, you need to trust me. I have promised time and time again that I will not take our physical relationship farther."

"You're right Claire, I trust you, just be careful." He leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead. I felt my heart stutter and quickly scolded myself.

Just then I heard the car horn beep from outside.

"The loser won't even get out of his car to get you at the door," Quil scoffed.

I glared at him, "you know that it's because you scared him."

"The scarety-cat, you need a braver guy Claire."

I closed the door on his face to end his criticisms of my boyfriend.

I walked over to the car and made sure not to trip in my heels.

"Hey Kiz"

"Hey," Kiz began driving. After about five minutes, Kiz pulled to the side and looked at me.

"I didn't get to greet you properly; I figured it was better to not anger that big dude that hangs around all the time."

With that he leaned towards me and kissed me. We neared three seconds and I made to pull away, but Kiz grabbed the back of my head and kissed me hungrily. I pushed him away.

"Kiz, you know I have my boundaries."

Kiz didn't say anything, but he didn't look happy.

After a few minutes of silence, we parked on a curb. Kiz smiled at me, "you ready to go in?"

"Yeah."

There were cars everywhere. This was obviously a big party. We finally got to the house and Kiz pulled me inside.

I had definitely been imagining a different type of party. I could tell that many people were drinking and I looked through the darkness and saw teenagers all grinding against each other.

"Kiz, what type of party is this?" I shouted so I could be heard over the loud music.

"A normal one, do you want a drink?"

"No."

"Alright, I'm going to grab one, then we can dance."

I stood there awkwardly while I waited for Kiz. I wasn't sure I wanted to dance like that or drink, but what else was there to do?

Kiz walked back to me and grabbed my hand. We moved into the crowd and Kiz turned me around so that my back was against his chest. He began moving my hips in time with his.

As soon as we began dancing, I knew it was breaking the rules I set with Quil. Our proximity and the sexual dance moves were much more than I wanted to get into. I stepped away from Kiz slightly.

"Would you like to take a break?" I nodded, glad that he seemed to understand how I was feeling and wasn't mad. He began leading me through people and through the house. He led me into a room where we were alone. It was much quieter and I figured we could talk about what I wanted in the relationship.

"This is a nice room," I observed.

"Ya, we got lucky." I was a little confused by what he meant, but he suddenly leaned forward and began kissing me intensely. I was so surprised that I did not realize he was pushing me onto the bed until he was lying on top of me.

"Claire," he breathed, "I want you so bad."

"Kiz, no, I don't want this right now. If you really cared for me, you would wait." I was drawing lines from my talk with Quil, really having no idea what to say.

"Are you serious?!?"

"Yes."

"You aren't going to give me what I need?"

"You don't need it Kiz." It was as if he hadn't heard me.

"Well, if you won't provide, then we're done, there's plenty of girls here who will leave me satisfied."

"Kiz!"

"We're done Claire." I ran out of the room and pushed through people. Tears were beginning to stroll down my face, but I quickly wiped them away. I pulled my phone out and pressed the first speed dial button.

"Claire? Is anything wrong?" I heard Quil's nervous voice answer on the first ring.

"Could you pick me up?" I gave him the address of the house and after five minutes, Quil's truck screamed around the corner.

"Claire! What happened?"

I climbed in the car. I stayed silent so that I wouldn't cry. I could feel the pain of withheld tears in my throat and I knew they would burst out with the first syllable that I spoke.

"Claire, come on, tell me what happened." I still kept quiet. I felt Quil pull to the side of the road and the irony did not pass by me.

Quil leaned across the seat, "please Claire, tell me what's wrong. I can tell something happened."

And with hat, I burst into tears. Quil quickly lifted me up and laid me across his lap as he held me.

"There Claire, it's alright, let it out." He did not tell me not to cry, he did not make me any promises or threaten Kiz. He was there for me, he was exactly what I needed in that moment.

My sobs subsided as I curled myself into Quil's body, reveling in the warmth.

I felt Quil's lips touch the top of my head as he hugged me tighter.

"Thanks Quil," I whispered.

"Anytime Claire." We sat silently for a few more minutes until Quil pulled away slightly and cleared his throat.

"Could you tell me what happened now Claire?"

I told him everything, from the car ride over to running out after Kiz decided he wanted someone who would "provide".

Quil listened patiently through my story and never interrupted, but I could see his eyes tighten whenever I mentioned Kiz.

After I finished, Quil hugged me again.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I would really enjoy punching the daylights out of that son of a biotch."

I smiled, Quil would always find a way to make me feel better.

"Thanks Quil, it's great to know you will always be there for me when I need you."

"Always and forever," Quil whispered as he kissed my forehead once more.

**Ahhh, isn't Quil great?! For those of you who are wondering what Claire was expecting with the party, just remember, she's in eighth grade, if she had been in high school, she would have known what would happen, but she's still young and naïve.**

**I really will try and update quicker this time, I'm sooo sorry once again for the wait!!!**

**Review please!!**


	6. First day surprises

**Yay, quick update!! I hope you all like it. And for those of you who have been asking about the depression that Claire goes into in the summary, don't worry, it's still coming. All of this has pretty much been setting up the story so far.**

**Anything you recognize from the books belongs to Stephenie Meyers**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

_Last Time_

_I smiled, Quil would always find a way to make me feel better._

"_Thanks Quil, it's great to know you will always be there for me when I need you."_

"_Always and forever," Quil whispered as he kissed my forehead once more._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything pretty much went back to normal after Kiz and I broke up. I missed Kiz, but I usually did not feel too bad, thanks to Quil, Liz, and Tom.

As much as they all helped, sometimes in my room at night, I would still feel the pain of rejection. I wondered if I would ever be good enough to hold someone.

The rest of the year passed peacefully and graduation grew closer. The night where I would officially end my career as a junior high student, I put on my dress **(see profile pic) **and had my hair done. I walked down the aisle and as I did, I saw the faces of my family and friends who had supported me through my life so far.

My eyes landed on Quil last. He was in a fancy tux and as I caught his eye he beamed at me and I felt myself glow under the pride in his smile.

The actual ceremony was rather boring, except for the moments when my name was called and Quil deemed it appropriate to wolf-whistle. I glared at him as I received my diploma and sent evil death threat messages to him in my mind. Quil just grinned more as he saw my expression and easily guessed what I was thinking.

After the ceremony, I ran into my parents' embrace. Quil opened up his arms and I stared at him, waiting.

"Claire, I'm not going to apologize, but I will make more embarrassing sounds to you ALL night if you don't give me a hug."

"If I give you a hug, will there be absolutely no noises?"

"Yes, I promise." I then flung myself into Quil's arms. I really was not mad at him, but I could not let him find out. Suddenly I felt Liz's arms around me as she jumped up and down and squealed.

"Oh my gosh Claire! I can't believe we are officially done with middle school! It's done and we are going on to high school!"

Both Quil and I laughed at her enthusiasm, but I could not help but be excited as well. What could I say? Her energy was contagious.

The summer passed in a flash, filled with wonderful beach days, sleepovers with Liz, and relaxing oblivion on the couch surrounded by all of my friends.

In no time at all, it was the week before school started. Quil went with me to the high school as I picked up my schedule.

We were driving back and I was discussing the pros and cons of my schedule when suddenly I blanched.

How could I have not realized it?

How could I have been so stupid?

"Claire? What's wrong?"

"Quil! Kiz is going to be going to that high school. He is going to be a senior. What if he makes my life terrible? He might spread rumors or dump me in trash cans!" I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, Claire, calm down. It will all be okay. I am sure he will not bother you, and if he does, he will have to answer to me."

I smile despite my worries, "are you going to be my knight in shining armor, Sir Ateara?"

"Why, of course, why wouldn't I help my maiden in distress?" I laughed and we joked around the rest of the way home.

I always felt better when I was around Quil. He brought warmth and protection into my life. He was the best friend I could ever ask for.

Once he left and I was alone in my room though, my worries consumed me. I had no idea how Kiz would affect my high school experience. I really hoped he would not ruin it.

I got out of bed as I realized sleep would not come to me. I paced through my room and could see my shadow flicker in time with the lamp.

I finally settle on the floor by my window as I glanced out into the beautiful night sky. After staring at the stars for a few minutes, I lowered my gaze and saw a shape near the trees. I could barely make out eyes that seemed to be staring at me.

Surprisingly though, I did not feel frightened, rather I felt comforted. I imagined that the animal was watching me and would protect me form the events the future would bring.

After one last glance at my new animal friend, I climbed back into bed and fell asleep quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week passed in a blur. The only reason I was able to sleep was the animal that seemed to always sleep near my window.

One morning, I was woken up by the shrill beeping of my alarm clock. After a few moments of confusion as to why I would possibly want to get up at 6:30 in the morning, I remembered that it was my first day of high school.

I jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. I did not want to be late on this important day.

After managing to choke down a minimal amount of breakfast, I kissed my mom good bye on the cheek and scurried out to where Quil was just pulling up on the driveway.

"Oh gosh Quil, I am so nervous!"

"Don't sweat it Claire, you are going to rock at high school."

"Thanks," I climbed out of the car and went to my first period class, English. After going through my first few classes, I realized high school really was not as difficult as I imagined it would be.

Freshmen sat in their own area, so I did not have to worry about seeing Kiz during lunch.

I was feeling happy about high school when I went to my fifth period class, Digital Design, a class for all year levels. We had assigned seats and after seeing where I was supposed to sit, I plopped down in my spot and waited for class to start.

I casually glanced at the faces coming in to see if I knew anyone.

Suddenly, a face I knew all to well entered the room. His eyes briefly met mine before I looked away.

Why did he have to be in this class?

Out of the corner of my eye I watched him glance at the seating chart. He began walking in my direction.

My head had the continuous chant of "please no please no" rolling.

Obviously, I had no luck. He sat himself in the seat beside me.

"Claire," he acknowledged.

"Hey."

Why did the world hate me?

**Poor Claire. I'm basing her schedule on what I had as a freshman, so it is realistic. Last chapter got the fewest reviews yet, are people just not interested in this story? It seemed to get a decent amount of readers.**

**Please review!! **


	7. Oh goodness

**I know it's been a long wait, and I apologize. I have gotten caught up in Harry Potter fanfics and am writing three stories at the moment. Thanks for being patient!**

**Stephenie Meyers owns anyone you recognize.**

_Last Time_

_Obviously, I had no luck. Kiz sat himself in the seat beside me._

"_Claire," he acknowledged._

"_Hey."_

_Why did the world hate me?_

Obviously, I had burned a few too many ants as a child and I was now getting my payback. Not long after Kiz sat down next to me, the teacher announced that the person next to me would be my partner for the year! Wonderful.

We then had to spend the rest of the day "getting to know our partner".

"So, Claire, how do you like high school?"

"It's fine." I figured the less I said, the better.

"You know, I really miss you."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to break it off with me."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I had too much to drink that night and I was not thinking clearly. Please Claire, let me show you that I'm not such a terrible guy. I really can be good and treat you with respect."

"I don't know Kiz, I'm not sure if I can trust you yet."

"That's fine. You can take all the time you need. Just don't write me out of your life just yet."

"Alright, I'll consider it."

"Thanks." We began working on our first project together, but my mind was still focused on our conversation.

Did Kiz deserve another chance? Did I want to have him in my life again?

Soon the bell rang and I went to my last two classes where nothing very interesting happened.

After school I walked out to find Quil waiting for me as always.

"Hey Quil."

"Hey Claire, how was your first day of high school?"

"Pretty interesting."

"That's good, do you want to tell me about it?"

I told him about all my classes, and while I mentioned that Kiz was in my Digital Design class, I did not tell him about the whole partner deal, or about my second thoughts on the relationship. For some reason, I just felt that he might not like that too much.

We hung out after school, but then I had to do my homework. It was crazy, I hated when teachers gave homework on the first day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Kiz would always greet me and ask me how my day had been. He was a perfect gentleman. At the end of every class, he asked me to be his girlfriend. So far I had always said no, and he would respond by telling me he regretted the way he had treated me and he would wait as long as he needed to.

Lately, I was considering changing my answer. The way he was treating me was sweet and caring, and I did miss him in my life.

A month into school when Kiz asked me to be his girlfriend at the end of class, I said yes.

Kiz suddenly got a huge grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes," I couldn't help grinning as well, his enthusiasm was contagious.

Kiz walked me to my next class and kissed me softly on the lips before walking quickly away to his next class. I sighed and walked in. I could hear others whispering about me.

"She's only a freshman!"

"I know, and she's with Kiz!"

"She must be a slut, that's the only explanation for it."

I frowned as I heard the last comment, I did not want a reputation like that. I figured it did not matter though, the girl was probably jealous.

As I walked out of school, I considered how I would tell Quil that Kiz and I were going out again. I had the slight suspicion that he would not be real happy or understanding.

I took a deep breath and walked out to meet what was surely going to be a disaster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I was sorely tempted to end it here, but I'm nice)**

As I saw Quil's huge grin, I instantly felt guilty, I did not know why, but I just felt that he would be disappointed in me.

After going through my day in as much detail as possible, I quickly spit out.

"And in Digital Design kizaskedmetobehisgirlfriendandisaidyes."

Quil's face had darkened.

"Claire, say that slowly, and please tell me you did not just say what I thought you did."

"Um, in Digital Design, Kiz asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"I thought we agreed that he is an arrogant brat who does not deserve to be in your life."

"Well, I thought that too, but I've recently changed my mind."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Claire, please don't do this, I can't bear to see you hurt again."

"Quil, I won't get hurt, can't you trust me?"

"Not right now."

"What? Well, maybe you shouldn't hang around with me anymore if you can't stand me."

"I never said that."

"That's what you meant Quil."

"Alright Claire, you can do what you want. But, I'm sorry, I can't stand by and watch you date that loser."

"Then you'd better leave." By now I was yelling at him, too angry to understand what I was saying. I opened the car door and got out onto my driveway.

Quil looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"If… that's what you want."

"Yes." I was still too angry, and I thought he was talking about me seeing Kiz.

"Alright, you won't see me again, until you want to, that is. If you ever need help or are ever in any trouble, scream my name, I'll hear."

And with that, he left.

**Oh, so sad. Don't kill me please, I promise this will go somewhere with Quil/Claire romance! Please review!**


	8. Dating

**Hey, here's the next chapter. I just got back from vacation. Out of curiosity, did anyone see the Harry Potter movie?? I went with some friends when it first came out… I loved it! I'd love to hear what yall thought of it!**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all recognizable characters. I also don't own Blockbuster.**

_Last Time_

"_Alright, you won't see me again, until you want to, that is. If you ever need help or are ever in any trouble, scream my name, I'll hear."_

_And with that, he left. _

Quil had not returned. I did not know what to do with myself. I had never realized how much impact he had on my life. I felt as if a gaping hole was in my heart without him there. As I sat in my room and cried, I could feel the ache of the emptiness inside of me. I could not remember a time when Quil was not there for me, I needed him.

At school, I saw Kiz and we were still dating, but I could feel the pain. I explained the situation with Kiz, he seemed relieved that Quil was no longer in the picture. I found when I was around Kiz, I didn't feel the pain in my heart as much as when I was alone. I began hanging around him as much as possible.

At school, I would sit with his group. Sometimes it was awkward as all of his friends were seniors and I was only a freshman. They accepted me since I was with Kiz, but I still would not want to hang with them when he was not around.

Liz confronted me about the situation one day before school.

"Claire, why haven't you wanted to hang out with me anymore?"

"It's nothing against you Liz, I just want to hang out with Kiz."

"It's your choice Claire, but you should know that I think he's going to let you down. Quil is much better for you." Just the mention of _his _name was making tears gather in my eyes.

"Well, he's not much of an option anymore, is he?" I hissed back, "he obviously doesn't care all that much about me if he could just leave me like he did."

"He's just doing it because he cares so much about you and he doesn't want to see you hurt."

"I doubt it, he probably just didn't want to have to explain to me when he started dating other women his age."

"You know that's not true."

"Liz, I don't want to argue with you right now, it still hurts too much."

"Alright Claire, like I said, I can't control your life. I still want you as my friend. And, please, don't let Kiz use you."

"I won't Liz, don't worry."

"That's easy for you to say."

To appease Liz, I sat with her and Tom that day. In Digital Design, Kiz glared at me.

"Where were you during lunch?"

"I sat with Liz and Tom, there were some things I needed to discuss some stuff with them."

"You should have sat with me, do you know all the comments people made at me about how you were ditching me already?"

"I'm sorry, didn't you tell them that I would never do something like that?"

"What if you would though?"

"I wouldn't Kiz, I'm sticking with you."

"So why do you cry over Quil all the time then?" He had begun to sound whiny and I got a little annoyed, especially since _his _name pulled at small strings holding the empty hole together.

"Kiz, you know that he was a really good friend and I miss him. He wasn't a lover or a boyfriend like you are."

"That's right."

I decided not to mention how annoyed I was by his petulant attitude. I figured everyone had trying moments and if the last thing left in my life and heart would stay, I could endure it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, I met Kiz and we walked to a Blockbuster near by.

"What movie should we watch tonight?" We had decided to crash at my place and watch a movie rather than go out as we were both tired from the week.

"Do you have any ideas?" I tried to think of any movies I enjoyed.

"Do you like The Notebook or 27 Dresses?"

"Seriously, those are complete chick flicks."

"Chick flicks can be fun."

"Ya right, what would my friends say if I told them I watched one of those movies with you… whipped!"

"Are you saying you're ashamed to be going out with me?" I was getting annoyed again.

"No Claire, of course not, but could we at least watch something else?"

"Alright fine, what did you have in mind?"

"What about Quarantine, I've heard it's supposed to be pretty good?"

"Kiz, it's rated R, my parents won't let me watch that."

"Fine, we'll watch a kiddie movie just for you."

"Kiz, seriously, just because something is rated less than R doesn't mean it's not good."

"Whatever you say."

We finally decided on 7 Pounds, neither of us had seen it, so we both thought it would be good. And even better, it was rated PG-13, so it would pass my parents' inspections.

We headed back to my house after picking up some Mexican takeout. I didn't mention that I did not particularly like Mexican food because I figured Kiz and I did not need to argue anymore that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating very little of my absurdly spicy taco, I made popcorn. Kiz and I settled down to watch the movie.

Near the end when the main guy dies, I started to cry. I wanted the two people to live happily ever after, not have only one live. I looked over at Kiz and saw him regarding me with a strange expression.

"That ending seriously made you cry?"

"Ya, so what if I like happy endings?"

"They just don't happen in real life, you should learn that before you have false ideals."

Perhaps Kiz was right, maybe I did have false ideals. I had always hoped for my own happily ever after, but perhaps it would not happen.

Kiz leaned over.

"You can always have a happy ending with me Claire." I smiled as he leaned forward and our lips met. I was used to the three second rule, but suddenly I remembered who had me agree to that and I had a sudden desire to break his rules.

I gave myself into the kiss as it lasted way past the three second mark. Both Kiz and I moved closer as our kisses grew a bit more urgent and passionate. His tongue reached out to brush mine, but that was when I drew the line. I might not have wanted to stay with Quil's rules, but I still had boundaries.

I pulled away as Kiz groaned. He did not protest, but I could tell he wanted to.

"You should probably get home."

"You're right, I'm pretty tired."

He kissed me once softly on the lips before he strode out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as I got ready for bed, I remembered the night with sweetness. I really was lucky to have Kiz as a boyfriend. Most freshmen could only dream of dating seniors.

The only problem was that once Kiz left I was stuck with the awful loneliness that constantly reminded me of Quil's absence.

I looked out the window and saw a figure move. I ran out the back door and looked through the darkness. I saw a wolf near the edge of the trees. For some reason I did not feel afraid, I rather believed the wolf (the same one I had seen a few times before) was still there to protect me.

I could feel my heart heal slightly when it was near. I went to bed and had dreams of wolves, Kiz, and Quil all morphing together into the strange world of dreams.

**Alright, this was pretty much a filler chapter. Drama and angst coming up… woo hoo. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	9. Time always passes

**Updates are slower at the moment because I've been really busy, so sorry about that! For both of my stories, the last chapters have had the least amount of reviews, so hopefully that means you all are having enjoyable, fun vacations!! **

**Stephenie Meyers owns all recognizable characters.**

**Please review!**

_Last Time_

_The only problem was that once Kiz left I was stuck with the awful loneliness that constantly reminded me of Quil's absence. _

_I looked out the window and saw a figure move. I ran out the back door and looked through the darkness. I saw a wolf near the edge of the trees. For some reason I did not feel afraid, I rather believed the wolf (the same one I had seen a few times before) was still there to protect me._

_I could feel my heart heal slightly when it was near. I went to bed and had dreams of wolves, Kiz, and Quil all morphing together into the strange world of dreams._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiz and I continued dating as the months passed. My freshman year was flying by. Kiz was the only person who I could completely feel comfortable with. When I was around him, I could not feel the pain in my heart as much.

I did not think of Quil if I could avoid the topic. I tried to pretend he did not exist. I never looked at photo albums and anything related to him was in a box situated under my bed.

I hung out with Kiz as much as I was able to. While I would hang out with Liz on occasion, it was mainly to keep her from attacking me and demanding that I not 'throw away my friends'.

I could not help that I was growing more depressed by the day. Kiz's help was only temporary, whenever I was not around him, the pain worsened.

When I was with Kiz, I would end up doing whatever he wanted just to keep him from leaving me. I could not bear that thought, how would I survive if I lost the last thing that kept me alive?

Kiz dragged me to more parties like that one when I was in eighth grade. I knew what to expect from them now and I could deal with them. I learned how to dance like everyone else and I slowly began to allow Kiz to move our relationship further.

That was what we were doing the first night of Christmas break. Kiz drove us to his friend's house and after it was all done, we began to head home.

"You want to come inside for a while and watch some TV or something?"

"Sure, I like the 'or something' option better though."

"Really?" I tried to sound seductive because I knew that was what he wanted, but I could not get into it, "Well, we could explore those options."

We walked inside and turned the TV on low. Kiz reached over and fingered my cheek, slowly brushing his fingers down as he leaned in and gently kissed me. This was always my favorite part, it felt as if he cared about me and was protecting me from any pain or hurt that could enter into my life.

But as always, that part ended all too soon. His lips grew hungrier against mine as he pressed me harder against him. I enjoyed it, but at the same time, it scared me. What if he did not stop when I wanted? I had slowly been allowing him more, but when would he take control and no longer listen to me? I just had to hope that it would not be tonight.

His tongue entered my mouth as we grew more passionate in our kisses. His hand was exploring my body as he gently pushed me against the couch. His hand reached up my shirt and fingered my bra. His hand made to reach under it and that was when I pushed him off.

"Kiz, I can't do this."

"Why do you always insist on ending it?" He sat up as I cowered under his glare.

"Kiz, you know I want to take this slow."

"Claire, I've been going slow, it is so difficult for me to wait when I want you like this."

"Kiz, please, just wait for me."

"How long are you going to use that excuse?"

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth."

"Dammit Claire!" With that, his hand collided with my face. He had hit me, albeit softly, but the action itself was what stung me.

"You hit me!"

"I'm sorry Claire, I don't know what I was thinking, I was just so frustrated. Please, please forgive me?"

"Fine, I think you should go now."

Kiz kissed me gently before going outside to his car and driving off. I hoped the hit was not a sign of foreboding events to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time continued, everything worsened. Kiz continued pushing me to go farther than I wanted to, and when I refused, he hit me.

What was worse was that I knew I should get out of the relationship. Everyone had always told me that people should always get out of abusive relationships (what I was quickly realizing defined my relationship with Kiz), and yet, I couldn't.

Even if Kiz did hit me, I knew he was still the last thing keeping me alive. It was a very small thing and also caused me great pain, but I could not let him go. If I did, I would cease to exist.

I felt myself slowly sinking lower and lower as I ran swiftly into a deep depression. As I sat in my math class, I was staring out the window and I saw the flowers on a tree, reminding me of new growth, new life. I wished I had that option. I wondered how you could start again without actually being reborn. I had tried everything I could think of, but nothing was successful, my life just worsened no matter what I did. I sighed as I tore my eyes away from the flowers I envied. **(Does anyone recognize this passage, you'll get a special acknowledgement next chapter if you tell me what it's from in a review!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With the flowers came May with all the school ready for summer break. I felt ready for summer, even though I was less enthusiastic than most.

I was not looking forward to bikini season and was for once grateful that I lived somewhere as cold as Forks. I had bruises over most of my body and did not feel like trying to convince more people that I was a terrible klutz.

One Friday, Kiz drove us to the beach after school. As we talked about school and how ready we were for summer, I tried to act cheerful. I was putting on an act through every day of my life. The only time I could be real was when I was alone in my bed, crying myself to sleep.

Sleep was the best part of my day, and the worst in a way. I always wanted the wonderful oblivion that came with sleep and meaningless dreams. I always dreaded waking up though, going to sleep meant that I would have to deal with another whole, long day once I woke up.

I took myself out of thoughts of my seemingly hopeless situation as I spoke with Kiz and struggled to keep up my end of the conversation.

As we arrived at the beach, I looked out and saw that some of Kiz's friends had joined us. I was the only girl. We all sat in a circle for a while, but as dusk approached and all the other people began to leave, they pulled out the liquor.

I had taken a few sips of beer before, but I was not a big drinker. Kiz and his friends were different though. It was not uncommon for them to get 'smashed'. I sat and took a few sips as I watched them chug down theirs.

Soon, I could tell they were drunk. They could still function and where not puking everywhere, but were not thinking very clearly either. I had the feeling they would have horrid hangovers the next morning.

I sat on the beach, still bored out of my mind. Why Kiz dragged me along to all these types of things, I had no idea. He always talked with his friends, and just had me sit there on the side. I felt more like a trophy for him than a girlfriend.

"Claire, you're amazing, you know that right?" Kiz was looking at me hazily.

"Thanks Kiz, I might actually feel really great about that comment if you weren't completely drunk."

"You know you love me too."

I didn't answer, I knew he probably would not remember our conversation after tonight.

"Why won't you answer me?" Kiz demanded angrily. Before I had a chance to answer though, he shoved himself on top of me and began kissing me hungrily. I tried pushing him off, but to no avail, he was too heavy.

I could hear his friends laughing as they watched us sprawled out on the sand. I could taste and smell the alcohol as Kiz continued attacking my mouth. He reached his hand under my bra and did not stop when I tried to shove him off. He had no intentions of stopping until he had achieved what he wanted so badly.

I could see it in his eyes, a determined hunger that I knew I could not fight. So, I hit him, hoping it would at least distract him. And that it did.

"You hit me," Kiz snarled.

"It's not as if you've never hit me."

"YOU do not hit ME."

And with that Kiz reached his fist back and let it connect with my face. I felt the blood spurting out of my nose and knew that this was not like any other time he had hit me. Before, it was a warning to give him what he wanted. This time, it was pure vengeance and hate.

He called his friends over and all of them began ripping at my clothes, some hitting me, some touching me. The pain and fear from the situation was too much. I continually tried to scramble away, but all of them together were too much for me to handle. The edges of my vision began to grow blurry and in the few moments as I lost control of everything that was happening, only one face and voice popped in my head.

The person I had not allowed myself to think of was clear in my mind and I thought of him now, in my time of distress.

"Get off of me," I screamed, "Quil! Help!"

Nothing happened, I felt foolish, he had told me if I screamed his name, he would be there. Maybe I had had more beer than I thought, I was being dumb.

Just then someone came sprinting out of the forest. I saw the beautiful russet-colored man that I had missed so much.

**Ahh! Cliffy!! Sorry about that, I mean I'm pretty sure it's obvious what will happen, but still. **

**Please review, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I get to write!! **


	10. Hero

**Thanks to all who reviewed. The passage last time was from the prologue of this story. I was wondering if anyone had remembered it from the beginning (not surprising if you didn't, that was back at the beginning of June).**

_Last Time_

"_Get off of me," I screamed, "Quil! Help!" _

_Nothing happened, I felt foolish, he had told me if I screamed his name, he would be there. Maybe I had had more beer than I thought, I was being dumb. _

_Just then someone came sprinting out of the forest. I saw the beautiful russet-colored man that I had missed so much._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched through my obscured vision as Quil soon grabbed all the boys off of me. I was shocked at his obvious strength. I knew he was strong, but he was single-handedly beating up five full-grown teenage guys.

Soon all the guys were on the ground, bloody and knocked out.

"Claire," Quil whispered, "are you okay?"

And then I started crying. I could not help myself, I was so relieved and then to have Quil there on top of it, everything just caught up with me. The tears and sadness I had suppressed for so long just came cascading down.

Quil held me as I sobbed into his shoulder, and I soon realized he did not have a shirt on. Whatever, I was not going to worry about anything that trivial now that I had Quil back.

"Qu-Quil, I'm so sorry, I missed you so much."

"Sh, Claire, sh, I missed you too, more than you could ever fathom. I should never have left you, but I'm here now. I'll always be here."

I sobbed harder into his shoulder as I heard his comforting, wonderful voice. It felt wonderful to just sit with him on the beach. I felt his head resting on my own and as I glanced up at him, I saw that he was crying as well.

Quil kissed my forehead gently as the tears slowly made their way down his face.

"I thought I was going to be too late Claire, I couldn't imagine what I would do if I could not save you."

"You came though, you came and saved me, you were my hero."

"I want to always be your hero."

We sat together for an immeasurable amount of time after. Leaving the guys on the beach, Quil carried me to the parking lot.

"Do you have a car?"

"No, do you?"

"Not with me, I need to call Sam."

He placed me on my feet, but kept an arm around me and drew me to his side. I heard him talking to Sam, giving the bare details and telling him where we were.

After about five minutes, Sam's car pulled up. Quil showed him where the five guys were all laying and then he put me in the passenger seat and drove me home. He carried me to the door and knocked. I heard my dad's voice and Quil told him I was very tired.

I felt him carry me up to my room. I felt my body hit my bed and vaguely could feel my shoes being taken off. I once again felt Quil's warmth surround me as he picked me up and pulled my covers back.

I was already drifting off to sleep, but I distinctly felt when Quil's warmth was off of me.

"Quil, no, stay please."

"Claire, I can't, your dad knows I'm up here, he won't want me to stay."

"Just until I fall asleep?" I did not know why I needed him so badly, I just knew that I could not be alone. I needed his warming presence to fall asleep and to ward off the nightmares.

"Alright Claire, I'm right here." I felt him lie next to me and I curled into his as he put his arm around me and rubbed my back gently. With his warmth and the soothing motions on my back, I quickly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I woke up in the morning, the first thing I felt was the ever constant depression in my life that there was another day to face. But then, the events of the previous day came flooding back to me.

I sat up quickly, where was Quil, the last thing I remembered was falling asleep with his arms around me.

I threw on some clothes and ran downstairs, only to see him sitting at our kitchen table, most likely eating all of the food we owned.

"Hey Quil."

"Claire, you're up, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks for everything you did last night."

"It was my pleasure," he told me with his famous Quil-grin.

"Could we do something fun today? I think I could really use it."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Anything."

We decided to go to the movies and then hang out on the beach (a different one than the previous night, I didn't need _those _memories in our fun day). After seeing the new Harry Potter movie, we headed on down to the beach.

"Did you like the movie?"

"Of course! It was so funny, I love Snape!"

"Are you serious?!?"

"Ya, he's really cool."

"Oh gosh, you have got to be kidding, I don't think I can hang out with you anymore," he continued teasing me.

**(If you have not read Deathly Hallows and are planning to, skip this next paragraph, it has spoilers in it).**

"Well, have you read the last book?"

"Ya."

"In that book, he's shown to be brave and in love with Lily for his whole life, even after she dies, he commits his life to making sure she didn't die in vain. And even with all of that, he never gets his happy ending."

"Wow, so that makes you love him?"

"Ya, it's so romantic."

**(Okay, spoiler over, keep reading here)**

"I think you need to dunk your head in the water to clear your head."

With that, Quil picked me up and raced to the water and threw me in, then jumped in next to me. I could not help but notice that he must be really strong, he was able to carry me, and run really fast.

I was laughing, my real laugh, for the first time in months.

"Quil, we need to never leave each other again, that time was absolutely miserable. I feel so alive now, compared with how it was before, I don't even know how I survived."

"I know what you mean, everyday was just terrible, I went into a depression. All my La Push buddies were constantly on me to get up and do something, but I couldn't, everyday was difficult."

"It was the same way for me."

"Didn't Kiz make it okay?"

"Well, sometimes he would make it better, but then he started hitting me, and I just felt trapped."

"You mean last night wasn't the first time he hit you?"

"No," I whispered, I wasn't sure what Quil would do, but his suddenly threatening tone scared me a little.

"Claire, I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you," he took a deep breath, "I'm trying to urge my desire to go and kill that lame excuse for a man."

"Quil, first off, it's not your fault I got in an abusive relationship, that was my own dumb actions. And also, from what I saw last night, it looks like you did a decent job with giving Kiz what he deserved."

I watched as Quil smirked when I mentioned how he beat all the guys up. "You don't know how great it felt to completely smash all of them."

"I think your smirk gives me a clue."

We hung out the rest of the weekend and I felt truly and wonderfully happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Monday came dread. I would have to face Kiz, his friends, and my friends. Quil drove to school and he rubbed my hand comfortingly as we drove, he could feel my nervousness.

As I got out of the car and walked to my locker, I heard whispers as I passed. I hoped I was just being paranoid.

Liz sprinted to me, "Claire, please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"You haven't heard the rumors?"

"No," I was starting to feel a pit of dread in my stomach, "what is everyone saying?"

"Well, everyone is saying that you had sex with Kiz and all of his friends and then were crying as Kiz dumped you."

"What?!?"

"It's not true is it?"

"No, of course not, you know me better than that." I then proceeded to tell her what really happened.

"So, you have Quil back?"

"Ya, and it's so much better, I'm glad to be done with Kiz, I just don't know how I'm going to manage being here at school with everyone saying these things about me."

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, I'll help you with it all, and eventually some new rumor will come up."

"Thanks Liz, you're a great friend."

Liz was true to her word, she and Tom stuck with me as I braved the rumors and the dreaded Digital Design class. Everyday, I had to work with Kiz as he acted as if he had dumped me. It was almost too much to handle. Everyday after school, I would run straight to Quil's car, where he would give me a hug and let me rant all the way home.

He was great at comforting me and I knew he would always be there for me.

**I was so excited to write this chapter, so now here's a quick update! Hopefully this makes up for all the long breaks between chapters recently. Please review!**


	11. Summer begins

**Thanks to everyone who reviewing, it's much appreciated!**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all wolves and Claire**

_Last Time_

_Liz was true to her word, she and Tom stuck with me as I braved the rumors and the dreaded Digital Design class. Everyday, I had to work with Kiz as he acted as if he had dumped me. It was almost too much to handle. Everyday after school, I would run straight to Quil's car, where he would give me a hug and let me rant all the way home. _

_He was great at comforting me and I knew he would always be there for me._

The last day of school… thank goodness. Kiz and all of his friends were graduating, and I could not feel happier, I needed to escape from everything that had happened. I figured summer and a break from everyone was just what would do that.

At the final bell, I half-walked half-skipped to my locker where I threw my books in, where they would stay for nine long, wonderful weeks. I walked out with Liz and Tom and met Quil at his car. We were all going out to lunch than to the beach.

"Quil!" I ran over to him, "I'm out, I'm out, I'm out, I'm out!!!!!!!!!"

"I can tell you aren't at all excited that it's summer, are you Claire," Quil teased.

"Oh, you have no idea. I just can't wait for everything we'll do."

"Ya, don't worry, I have a wonderful summer planned."

"Really, what might our summer include?"

"Beaches, movies, laughing, relaxing, wondrous moments together."

"Sounds like a summer long date."

Quil smiled, and under his breath muttered, "that's my plan."

**Okay, so don't kill me, this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but I'm leaving to camp tomorrow, and I need to pack, but I wanted to give you a small something before I leave for a week (no electronics, so I won't be updating during that time). I will update as soon as I can once I get back.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!!**


	12. Desiring You

**Hello everyone. I'm back from camp (which was amazing by the way). I didn't get to update immediately because I got home and found out my dad was in the emergency room, he's out now, but it was kind of scary.**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all recognizable characters.**

_Last Time_

"_Really, what might our summer include?"_

"_Beaches, movies, laughing, relaxing, wondrous moments together."_

"_Sounds like a summer long date."_

_Quil smiled, and under his breath muttered, "that's my plan."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was great. Quil and I hung out everyday doing various activities and having fun adventures.

"Claire?" I heard Quil yell through my house.

"Coming!" I yelled down, we were going to the beach. I had gone shopping with my Aunt Emily the day before and I was putting on my new swim outfit.

I had always worn reasonably conservative outfits because I never felt very comfortable showing off my body. Yesterday, Aunt Emily had told me with my now-older-looking body, that I should "strut my stuff" and bought me a few outfits to help.

I had told her that I would be going to the beach with Quil. She got this strange sparkle in her eye and said she had just the outfit for me.

The outfit consisted of a colorful bikini that did not leave a whole lot to the imagination and a white cute cover-up dress.** (Pics of Claire's outfit on profile, check it out, I seriously want the outfit)** I walked out to Quil and watched as his eyes popped.

"Is- is that a new outfit?"

"Ya, Aunt Emily bought it for me. She thinks I'm too self-conscious, so she told me to practice showing a little more skin around you. Is that okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

We drove to the beach and I did notice Quil glancing at me more than normal. I secretly wanted to hope that it was because of my body and that maybe he was thinking of me as more than a friend, but I knew that it was most likely because I had a booger hanging out of my nose or something. I inconspicuously wiped my nose and teeth, but couldn't feel anything.

We arrived at the beach and I walked out with Quil.

"Hey Quil, would you mind putting sunscreen on my back, I didn't have time to at home."

"Sure."

I stripped off my cover up, revealing my swimsuit. I turned around to hand Quil the sunscreen and noticed that he seemed to be in a kind of trance.

"What's up Quil?"

"Huh?... Oh, nothing."

He grabbed the sunscreen and began rubbing it into my back. As soon as he started, I realized that this had been a very bad idea. I could feel his hands kneading my back and it made me get butterflies in my stomach and feel very warm all over. Everything in me wanted him to continue, but I knew I could not act on the feelings swarming through me.

He finished and I took a deep breath of air, trying to calm myself down. I turned and looked at Quil when I had composed myself, just in time to see him take off his shirt. For the brief second that the shirt was over Quil's head, I openly admired his abs. He had more of a 12,000 pack than a six-pack.

The feelings that I had back in middle school were swarming through me and I realized I had always been attracted to Quil. Of course, now that I was older, I would not act on those feelings, but it was still difficult. It also did not help that I was still feeling the warmth from him touching me.

I realized I needed to get in the cold water, and quickly.

"Race you to the ocean!"

I ran with Quil beside me and decided I could be happy with him being my friend forever. As I thought about it though, I realized Quil did not look all that old. I struggled to remember the details of the day I kissed him a few years ago and realized that he had not changed at all.

After swimming around for a while, I decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Quil, how old are you?" He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Old enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I'm older than you."

"Well what year were you born?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, I just realized that I've never celebrated your birthday."

"I never celebrate my birthdays anymore."

"What was the last birthday you celebrated?"

"My sixteenth."

"How many years ago was that?"

"A while."

"Seriously Quil, answer my questions. I met you when I was two and I'm pretty sure you haven't changed at all since then."

"Claire, I don't know what to tell you. I promise I will tell you eventually, but I at least have to wait until you're sixteen before you find out the whole story."

"Okay, so I have to wait five months."

"Oh wow, that sounds so soon, I think I forget that you're almost sixteen sometimes."

"What, you still think I'm a little girl?"

"Sometimes, and then there's other times when I'm all too aware that you are no longer a little girl."

"What do you mean?"

Quil motioned towards my body, "just looking at you Claire, I realize that you have turned into a gorgeous and wonderful young woman."

I was pretty sure my heart melted, I blushed slightly, "thanks Quil."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was time for school to start again. I got my class list and then the next week, it all began again. This year was definitely going to be different; first off, I would no longer have to deal with Kiz and all the seniors. Secondly, I had harder classes. Thirdly, and most importantly, I knew Quil would be with me the whole way through.

Quil had started acting a bit strangely though. He would just stare at me for long periods of time and would seem to zone out at times.

Our friendship had become a tad more physical, not in a weird way, it was just that Quil would hold my hand a lot, or he would put his hand on my back to lead me somewhere. When we watched movies, he would put his arm around me and let me lean against him.

While I knew Quil must just be doing it as a friend, I loved every minute of it. I also couldn't help but be glad that to anyone watching, it would probably look as if we were a couple.

I had started going through my memories, trying to remember the time I kissed Quil. I had recently really began wanting to kiss him again. I did not want to make everything awkward again, so I didn't, but I figured if I could at least remember that one kiss, it would make my desire at least somewhat more manageable.

Quil also had to leave at strange times, something I realized had always happened in our relationship and I had never questioned, but now I wondered about it. When I asked him though, he told me that was another thing that he would discuss when my sixteenth birthday came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The months rolled on. Christmas passed happily and soon it was mid-January and then next day was my birthday.

I could not sleep, I kept wondering what Quil's big secret was. I was really excited to find out, but I also felt nervous. What if it was something bad? I had no idea what to expect. I thought it might have something to do with all the La Push guys, there was something weird about all of them.

I watched the clock as each minute passed. Soon it was 11:59, it one minute it would be my birthday. I counted the seconds in my head until the numbers switched to 12:00.

Happy Birthday to me.

Then, a creak filled my room as I heard my window being pried open. I gasped and switched on the light to see a dark shape fall into my room.

**Dun dun dun. Can anyone guess who that might be?? Thanks for all the reviews! Especially thank you to Camilla (), your review was really sweet and encouraging!**

**Please review, I love hearing from yall!**


	13. help please

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update, but if you could help me with something, that'd be great. **

**So, for some reason, your reviews for the last chapter have been emailed to me, but then I can't respond to them because fanfiction is saying I'm not the author (what?!?). It also isn't showing the reviews in my story.**

**If you wouldn't mind reviewing for this chapter, it can just be a smiley face or something, just to see if the problem is just for the one chapter, that would be amazing!**

**Thanks everyone and I'll try and update soon!**


	14. Secrets revealed

**Oh goodness. I know it's been forever since I updated… sorry sorry. Just warning you, this might become common. I start school on Wednesday, it's my junior year and I'm taking a lot of honor and AP classes, am playing varsity volleyball, and have a bunch of other commitments. At least you're getting more frequent updates than my other story, I haven't updated that one in over three weeks :(. **

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, my problem with receiving reviews was fixed, so thanks to everyone who tried to help me out with it!!**

_Last Time_

_I watched the clock as each minute passed. Soon it was 11:59, it one minute it would be my birthday. I counted the seconds in my head until the numbers switched to 12:00. _

_Happy Birthday to me._

_Then, a creak filled my room as I heard my window being pried open. I gasped and switched on the light to see a dark shape fall into my room._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!"

"Shhh!"

"Quil?" I whispered.

"Ya, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to see you."

"It's okay, I wasn't asleep, I was sitting here waiting for my birthday."

Quil chuckled, "you have always loved your birthdays, ever since you were really young."

"Ya."

We sat in silence, both knowing that we needed to talk about Quil's big secret, yet neither of us knew how to begin.

"Well…"

"Claire, if you're tired and need to sleep, I understand, but if you don't mind, I would love to take you somewhere where we don't need to whisper to tell you everything."

"That's fine, tomorrow's a Saturday, so I can sleep all day if I need to."

"Alright, let's go."

He turned towards my window.

"Um, Quil, do you think we can use the door?"

"I don't want your parents to hear, don't worry, I'll help you."

"If you insist."

Quil climbed out and then helped me down. He carried me and began to run. I thought maybe he had parked a little ways away, but apparently not as he simply continued to run.

We finally got to his house. I had always loved Quil's house, it was small, but really comfy and welcoming. I usually felt more at home there than at my house.

Quil stoked the fire and came to sit by me.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Ya, plus, you always seem warmer than most people, so as long as I'm near you, I'll be plenty comfortable."

"That's part of what I want to tell you."

"I figured, so what's your big secret that you had to wait until I was sixteen to tell me."

"You know how I run a high temperature, am really strong, can run fast, have a good sense of smell, and have to leave you every once in a while for work on the reservation?"

"Ya?"

"Well, it's not everything I told you. You see, the Quileutes have legends that we descend from wolves."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I always thought they were just that… legends. Then, as I turned 16, strange things started happening. Then one day, I got really mad, and I started shaking, pretty soon, I exploded into a wolf."

I stared at Quil, waiting for him to start laughing at my expression and say 'gotcha!', but it didn't happen. His expression was completely serious, and also calculating, he was probably watching me, waiting to see how I would react.

Could it really be true? Could my best friend turn into a wolf? Was it just the one time? No, it had to be more, otherwise it wouldn't affect him now.

"Okay? Could you tell me more?" I decided to keep him talking to hopefully hide my shock and doubt.

"Well, after that first time, I was part of the werewolf pack that guards the Quileute tribe from vampires."

"Wait, did you just say vampires?" I couldn't control my shock this time, too much was being pressed on my brain.

"Yes, they exist, and we protect our people from them. We have great speed, agility, and strength. When we're in wolf form, we can hear each other's thoughts, which helps during attacks, but otherwise is really annoying."

"So, you're like a mind-reader?"

"Kind of, but just with the pack."

"So, there are more of you?"

"Yes, most of the guys I hang around with are werewolves."

"Okay, um, I don't want to sound like I'm doubting you, but do you think you could maybe turn wolf, just so I can see it for myself, it's just a lot to take in."

"Sure hon, you're already taking it better than I thought you would. If you want to come outside, I would rather not destroy my furniture."

"Okay."

"Alright, I'm going to go behind those trees, because I have to take off my clothes so that they don't rip, but then I'll come back out."

As much as I tried not to, I felt my cheeks go warm at the mention of Quil without clothes. I couldn't help but think that would be a very appealing image. I did not let my self dwell on it though, just in case Quil could read my facial expressions.

I waited as he went into the trees. About thirty seconds later, a big wolf the size of a horse emerged from the trees, he had a deep brown coat. When I looked at his eyes, I gasped. His eyes were the same as Quil's. I moved closer.

"Quil?" The wolf stuck his tongue out.

I smiled and reached up to scratch behind his ears. His fur was wonderfully soft and as I ran my hand through it, he made a content humming sound.

"You know Quil, when I was going through that hard time with Kiz, I used to think I could see a wolf at the edge of the forest by my house, was that you?"

The Quil-wolf nodded.

"I should have known. Instead of being scared that I had a wolf so close to my house, I always felt comforted by the fact that I had something watching out for me. It was the same effect that you always have on me in your human form. I felt comfortable and protected. Thank you for always being there."

I was embarrassed to find myself crying as I said this. I buried my face in Quil's fur and wept. After I had finished, I looked up to see Quil eyeing me concerned.

"I'm okay, I think I just needed to get that out."

His face became less worried and he leaned forward and licked my face.

"Ew Quil, I'm going to smell like dog breath now."

He gave me a lopsided wolf grin. He got up and ran back into the trees. A few seconds later, he came out as Quil. He smiled shyly and came towards me. I felt the familiar comfort and feeling of _home _as he came to me. He folded his arms around me as I melted into him.

I realized that during my crying session, not only was I crying because I was so thankful to have someone as amazing as Quil, but also because I knew I could never have a hold on him. Just as when I made the foolish mistake of kissing him back in the eighth grade, I had fallen in love with him.

The only problem was that this was no school girl crush. I was pretty sure I could never get over him. He was the only one who would ever hold my heart. I had been in a relationship that was serious, but also detrimental to my health. I could see that Quil would treasure me always, but as a friend. I wanted him as a lover.

I held on to him almost desperately as he hugged me, I never wanted to let go. I thought that maybe if I held him hard enough, we could become one, and then we would never be apart. Maybe then he would come to love me as we would always be together.

"Claire, there's a little more I need to tell you, do you want to go inside?"

There was more? I hoped that I wouldn't go into shock from information overload. I felt rather proud of myself for how I had handled everything thus far, but I did not know how much more I could take.

"Okay," I said rather weakly.

Once we were settled inside, Quil began talking again.

"Claire, there are more legends about the wolves that protect our tribes. There is a thing called imprinting. It is when a wolf finds the person they were meant to be with. It's there soul-mate. From that point on, they will never see another woman, the focus of their universe shifts to the person they were meant to be with forever."

I felt dread pool in my stomach, I did not like the idea of Quil imprinting. How could I survive if his universe shifted to another woman?

"Who-who is it Quil?" I was beginning to cry again.

"It's you." I felt my mouth drop open.

"Wait! Are you serious??"

"Yes, I knew since the first time when I saw you when you were two years old, that you were going to be the woman I loved. Obviously, back then, I just wanted to care for you and protect you, but as you grew older, I moved into a friend position, and now that you are grown up, I have fallen completely, head-over-heels in love with you. Of course, if you don't feel the same way, I'll be completely happy to stay in the best friend position. I want you to be happy, nothing more and nothing less. Whatever it is that will make you happiest, that's what I will be."

"Wait, so you knew I was your soul mate when I was two years old?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"I've been alive for 30 years, but when I first became a wolf, I aged rapidly, and then stopped, I haven't aged in 14 years, so physically, I'm about 25."

"Wouldn't it be illegal to date you then?"

"Technically yet, but I wouldn't mind secretly dating for two years, but only if that is what you want."

I crawled into his lap and knelt facing him, "your goal in life is to make me happy?" I whispered.

"Always."

"Kiss me, and you will make me the happiest woman in the world."

"Your wish is my command," Quil whispered before slowly lowering his lips onto mine. I felt the world swim around me as my whole body became aware of Quil's. I felt fire in my veins as his lips danced with mine. Every nerve was on fire and so alert. I knew instantly what had been missing in my relationship with Kiz. Everyone talks about a "spark", I knew that Quil was the one for me because with him, I felt a roaring fire.

I pulled away after a few seconds. Quil went to kiss me again, but I held him back.

"Quil, what was that rule you made when I was dating Kiz? Three second limit, wasn't it?"

Quil growled, "I only made that rule so that that creeper couldn't do anything bad to you."

"Well, I guess I could make an exception for my soul-mate."

Quil smiled briefly before leaning down to kiss me once again.

**Ahhh!!! I've been waiting SO long to get to this scene!!! I feel so happy right now!**

**Please review!! I love hearing from you!**


	15. Graduation

**Please don't hate me, I haven't updated in forever… but I do have an excuse, I promise.**

**1. I started my Junior year of high school and it's a LOT of work, I'm taking a bunch of honor/AP classes… so that's pretty crazy.**

**2. I've been playing varsity volleyball, which basically makes volleyball, school, and sleep my life.**

**3. I've had a really bad hip injury and have been to 8 different doctor appointments in the last 4 days, I'm now on crutches for a minimum of 6 weeks… ugh…. this does mean that I can't play volleyball, so I might have more time to update.**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all recognizable characters.**

_Last Time_

"_Quil, what was that rule you made when I was dating Kiz? Three second limit, wasn't it?"_

_Quil growled, "I only made that rule so that that creeper couldn't do anything bad to you."_

"_Well, I guess I could make an exception for my soul-mate."_

_Quil smiled briefly before leaning down to kiss me once again._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 2 Years Later…

The night before graduation, what was I supposed to feel in this situation? Bittersweet melancholy? Excitement? Sadness? It was so hard, it seemed I was feeling every emotion possible in such minute detail. It was too much for my brain to handle.

I laid in bed, trying to sort through my emotions to no avail. I knew no sleep would come tonight. Instead, I tried to focus on the past two years of my life, the most wonderful I had ever known.

Quil and I had been secretly dating for the more than two years since he told me everything. It was amazing, I loved him more than I ever thought was possible. We obviously fought and had rough patches, I could never help but worry ceaselessly when he went off to fight vampires.

But even with all that, I knew I had never been happier than I was in the moments I had with him. He seemed to always know what I need. He had held true to his word, everything he did was to try and make me happy. He never seemed to truly realize that he never needed to do anything more than be with me. His presence was enough.

A large figure flew through my window. The very object of my thoughts had suddenly appeared in my room.

"Quil," I whispered, "what are you doing in here?"

"I had a feeling you would probably have some trouble sleeping tonight with your graduation being tomorrow and everything, so I figured I would come and help you out."

"Thanks, you were right."

He came over to where I was laying in bed and gently kissed me. The fire that spread through my body was something that never ceased. Every time he touched me or kissed me, I could feel a burning passion inside. I instinctively knew it would never be quenched, I could never get enough of him.

Quil lay beside me as we talked about everything and anything. I told him about my fears for the future, my desire to move on. Quil listened and was there, he was exactly what I needed.

I leaned my head against his chest, the warmth comforted me and helped me grow a little drowsier. I yawned slightly.

"Sleep Claire, you need it."

"Okay, can I have one more kiss?"

"As you wish my dear," I felt his lips touch mine lightly, right before I slipped into oblivion, constantly feeling the warmth of my love beside me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling extremely comfortable and warm, almost to the point of sweating. As I stretched, the memories of the night before flooded into my mind.

"Quil?" I whispered.

"I'm right here love," I looked to my right and saw him propping himself up on his elbow.

"It feels so early, do we really have to get up?"

"Yes, love, you're graduating today."

"Oh, right, too bad I'm doing this on so little sleep, I'm going to fall as I walk up on to the stage."

"No you won't, you'll look beautiful in your robe."

"Those things are purple and yellow, there's no way I will look attractive in that."

"You always look gorgeous."

"I'm glad you think so."

All of a sudden, my door slid open with my mom's voice ringing out, "Claire! Wake up honey, it's your big day! I can't believe my baby's going to graduate from high school today!"

As the door had creaked open, Quil had moved with his inhuman speed and jumped under my bed. The only problem was that he did not completely fit, he was able to get most of his upper body under, but then his bottom and legs got stuck. I was trying not to start laughing hysterically and draw my mom's attention to Quil's half body sticking out from under my bed.

"Mom, would you mind letting me get dressed before we go through all this?"

"But honey, I wanted to get pictures of you on your grad day, just as you're waking up. You look a little heated though, maybe I should put a bit of makeup on first before I take the picture, you won't want any ugly pictures today."

I watched as she made to move towards to my makeup, horrified. If she went to that table, she would see Quil without a doubt.

"Oh mom, why don't you let me do that?" I hurdled my body over the lump of Quil's body and sprinted to the dresser. I quickly wiped off the slight sheen from my face, put some basic concealer on and raced back to my bed.

"Ready… one… two… three." The flash went off as I smiled cheesily for the camera.

"Okay mom, would you mind letting me get dressed now?"

"Alright, but come down soon."

"Will do."

My mom walked out the door and I sighed.

"That was close," I breathed.

"No kidding," Quil slipped out from under the bed.

"I will see you as you walk down the stage. I'll be the one with the neon sign saying "Claire rocks my socks."

"You wouldn't,"

"Oh, I would," Quil teased.

He kissed me briefly and then once more longer. I was out of breath as he stole out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graduations were officially the most boring thing I had ever experienced. I waited for my name to be called.

Once it was I heard a deep voice that continually shouted "Woot woot." I knew who it was and persistently pretended not to hear.

After it was all over and I had finished saying goodbye to everyone, I headed over to Quil.

"I really should punish you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Oh, I would."

"Come on, walk with me and enlighten me as to how you will punish me."

We walked into the forest bordering the school. As soon as we entered the cover of the trees, Quil grabbed my hand. We walked in companiable silence for a while.

"Quil, what are our plans?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know I want to stay with you, but I also want to go to college and maybe have a career."

"Of course, I know you got into University of Oregon and were thinking of going there. So, I kind of applied, and lied about my age just a bit, so you know, if you're thinking you might want to go there, we could go together." Quil finished a bit hurriedly.

"You did that, for me?"

"Ya."

"Thank you, I'd love to go to college together. This is so exciting Quil, we get to have all kinds of fun experiences together now!!"

I was so excited that I leaned up and kissed Quil fiercely. He responded enthusiastically. Before I even knew what was happening, he had me against a tree as he attacked my lips. I sighed into him as I felt the fire burn deep inside of me.

This truly was heaven.

**Alright, so there's only the epilogue left!! Crazy, I know! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	16. Epilogue!

**Here it is… the epilogue! Wow, I can't believe the story's over! **

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Without further ado…**

I paced nervously as Liz kept trying to put the finishing touches on my makeup and hair.

"Seriously Claire, clam down! You know you love Quil more than anyone else in the world."

"Of course I know that! I'm not nervous about tying myself to Quil, I'm nervous about making a fool of myself in front of all those people."

"You won't, I promise, here, I'm done, look in the mirror, you'll feel better."

I turned slowly and saw myself, but I looked much prettier than normal. MY hair cascaded down my back in soft curls. My makeup accentuated my eyes, while still making the whole look natural. I was impressed.

"Wow Liz, you're amazing!"

"Well, I didn't go to beauty school for nothing."

"You're going to get major rich with this talent, and then Tom, Quil, you, and I can all go on some paradise cruise or something."

"Sounds awesome."

My mom flitted into the room, "5 more minutes everyone, oh Claire! You look gorgeous sweetheart, oh, I think I might start crying already!"

I smiled as my mom ran out of the room once again. I tried to calm myself, thinking of the life Quil and I would lead. When I was thirteen, I had promised my parents, and of course Quil, that I would remain pure until marriage. I didn't understand until much later why Quil looked like someone was strangling him in that moment.

I had held true to my promise though, Quil and I had not slept together yet. Well, technically, I guess we had slept in the same bed, but you know what I mean.

I had to admit, I was both looking forward and feeling nervous for tonight. We had waited a long time, and yet, I couldn't help but worry that I would mess everything up.

The sound of the wedding march pulled me from my worries about tonight. Liz hooded arms with Embry Call and they progressed ahead of me.

Soon, it was my turn. My dad offered his arm and I held on tightly, hoping I wouldn't trip. I scanned the crowd and saw their looks of approval. My eyes then moved up to my own true love. Quil, my mind sighed, as soon as my eyes connected with his, I wanted to race down the aisle into his arms, he was the one I wanted to spend my life with, to give my whole self and soul to. I knew that this, right here, was the best decision I had ever made.

As I reached Quil and my dad handed me over to him, my heart raced. Quil lifted my hand and kissed it.

The pastor began talking about love and how it can conquer all things. I thought of everything we had been through and realized it was true. Our love had conquered impossible odds: secretly dating for two years, my depression, separation, two years of college (so far) together, and more. And it all led to this, us combining our lives, our souls, our flesh into one. We belonged to each other, and I would not want it any other way.

"Claire, do you take Quil to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

I looked into Quil's eyes and saw the deep love pouring out of them with his glance, "I do."

As Quil said his 'I do', I looked up at him, knowing what was coming next.

"I pronounce you man and wife, Quil, you may kiss the bride."

Quil lowered his head slowly as he cupped my chin and brought my face up to meet his.

"Forever I am yours," he whispered, and then touched his lips to mine. We kissed deeply, conveying our passion and promises of what would come later.

We separated, solely for the audience; I personally did not want to stop, ever.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Quil Ateara."

The applause rang out as Quil pulled my hand and together we stepped into forever.

**Well, this is it. I'm going to start another story soon about Edward and Bella, so please keep posted for that. **

**One other thing, what do you all think about me writing a couple of these chapters in Quil's point of view. I'm not going to do the whole story, but if there's a certain chapter you really like, and want to see what Quil was thinking, let me know. I'll post an author's note telling you all if I end up doing that. **

**Thanks for reading, you are all the reason I keep this up!! Love ya!!**

**Review please :)**


End file.
